


You're The Only Ten I See

by StairsWarning



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Leah Clearwater imprints!!, Two Lesbians Lesbianing Around, Uley Pack, its all love baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: You're in Forks on a mini-vacation with friends when you lock eyes with some beautiful woman at the quaint little grocery store down the road and she falls over. She then tells you a shitty pickup line.Is this what true love is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie Meyer can suck my ass for torturing poor Leah and making her pine after Sam, so here's my revenge: Leah's lesbian and I love her Very Much.

You were at the small supermarket picking up some s’mores supplies when you spotted her: Possibly the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. Thankfully she doesn’t catch you staring. And of course, you start daydreaming.  _ God, what if she just walked up to me and asked me out? Nah, that’s not that likely. Small towns probably don’t have a lot of openly gay people anyways. _ So you continue to walk around, seeing what else you might need other than that stunningly tall woman over by the cheeses.

You were in the little town of Forks, Washington slash La Push, Washington for a mini-vacation with some of your friends, it was just an added bonus that it was so stunning there so you could take your camera with you wherever you went. The Nikon was currently slung over your shoulder in true tourist fashion, but you were careful enough to hide it behind your bag. You were the only one at the grocery store out of your group of three other friends, because you have too much of a kindness streak and they know it. They know when to break out the,  _ oh your car has the easiest time getting out of here, _ and the, _ you’re the one that wanted to explore the town a bit _ , that you just can’t say no. It’s not like you  _ didn’t _ want to explore Forks either, but going into the locally-owned and shockingly quiet minimart down the road didn’t feel like much of an adventure. 

You’re at the register trying to be as polite as humanly possible when you see her again, this time making eye contact. Her eyes widen in shock as she stumbles a bit, hitting her back against the wall and sliding to the floor. “Woah holy shit are you okay?!” You startle, jog over to her and cringe at how loud you are compared to the calm storefront. You glance back to the cashier who’s just standing there grinning. Weird kid. The kid doesn’t matter though, so you turn back to the woman, not sure of where would be appropriate to touch her. You settle for her right shoulder and left arm in an attempt to bring her up into a comfortable wall-free sitting position. “Do you need me to call for someone?” Her eyes search your face for a moment, her mouth finally opening to answer.

“Did it hurt?”

“...What? You’re the one who fell.” You say, confused.

“No- when you fell from heaven.” She grins, toothy.

“Oh my god.” You laugh, leaning back on your heels. “You confused the hell out of me, but good to know you’re coherent enough to tell shitty pickup lines.” You smile at her, trying not to fall too deeply in love with her beautiful deep brown eyes and adorable smile.

“So…” She leads, getting back up slowly. Oh  _ god, _ she’s tall. “You wanna go on a date sometime?” Confidence rolls off her in waves and you can’t help but blush.

“I don’t even know your name!”

“Leah. Clearwater.” She starts to stick out her hand to initiate a handshake, but then realizes the ridiculousness of it. You chuckle.

“I’m (y/n).” You stick out your hand and laugh as she takes it. Your hand is shockingly clammy in her firm grip, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Hey Leah can you take your flirting outta my store? You’re embarrassing my customers!” The teenaged cashier jokes. He gestures out to the empty store.

“Oh shut it, Quil. At least-” Leah stops herself, narrowing her eyes at you. She glances back up to the cashier, apparently named Quil. “We’ll talk about this later, kid.” Leah takes your hand and drags you out of the store, towards a bench seated right in front.

“What was that all about?” You ask, hoping she never lets go of you.

“I’m guessing you’ll find out soon enough.” She sits, taking a deep breath and glancing around at the parking lot and surrounding wooded area.

“...Is there someone you’re looking out for?”  _ Please don’t be an ex-boyfriend, please don’t be an ex-boyfriend… _

“Oh, no one except my stupid friends. All giant jock dudes that don’t understand boundaries when it comes to new people.” She looks over to see your nervous expression. “Nothing that bad, they just like hugging and telling sex jokes. They’re harmless, really.” She tightens her hand on your own, and you enjoy how much bigger her hands are than yours. “So I’m guessing you’re a tourist, based on the s’mores and camera.”

“Yep! My friends and I are staying nearby for like a week, I’m so excited to check out all the cool sights! I heard there are some badass cliffs nearby.” You smile, getting flustered. You look off into the distance. “I love photography but I’m not that good, so this is a big opportunity to just, I don’t know, mess around with some settings and see what happens.” You take a big breath, loving the feel of the cool, fresh air in your lungs.

“I can show you around, if you want. I know a few really cool places.” 

“Woah really?” You turn to her, blush spreading to the tips of your ears at the intensity of her gaze. “I’d uh, I’d really like that. When can you?” You can’t look away, honestly. Something is pulling you towards her, like gravity. But in the end you’re a bit of a coward, so you look away again.

“I can show you tomorrow if you’d like to.” She raises her eyebrows in thought, looking at an unspecified point behind you, shrugging. “If it makes you feel better you can bring your friends, I don’t want you to be pressured into coming.” She leans into your space a little bit, seemingly subconsciously, which isn’t all that uncomfortable to be quite honest. 

_ Remember, she asked you a question!  _ Oh yeah, your friends. Some of them liked photography and exploration, but they wanted to drive to Seattle for the day which you weren’t extremely thrilled about. It probably wouldn’t take much convincing for them to let you stay here- you came in two cars anyway, it’s not like you’d be stuck.

But what was making you feel like you had to stay in Forks? It’s not like you knew Leah all that well. But something was pulling you to figure her out some more. You focus back in on her serious expression, as if she were afraid you’d say no, somehow.

“Sure! My friends’ll be going to Seattle tomorrow so I can bring my tripod and take all the dumb ocean pics I want!” You smile, puffing up a little bit in excitement. Leah seems to feed off of your excitement, smiling a little. Her smile goes a bit fond on the edges, which you try not to read too much into.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” She takes out her phone, tapping quickly to add a new contact. You barely catch her lock screen- a picture of her and what looks like her and her family.  _ How fucking adorable! _ “Can I get your phone number? Also you’ve got to have an instagram, right? You’re too cute not to.” She looks like she’s holding back a grin at your blushed stammering, but you just grab her phone and punch in your number one-handed instead of actually doing anything about her come-ons. You add a little <3 next to your name and save it. She sends a quick message to double-check everything and you instinctively open your phone to check the it. She’s sent a meme of two wolves with their heads back in laughter, the bolded text reading: “When someone tells you a joke about furries, thinking you aren’t one”. You laugh, rolling your eyes goodnaturedly. 

“Leah, you better have better memes than this. I’ll expect more tomorrow!” You say, finally getting up off the bench. You have two unread messages from your friends wondering when you’ll be getting back. “You wanna meet here at 10 tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that works.” Her eyes look so warm and you want nothing else but to hold her close and kiss her. You let go of her hand apprehensively. “Tomorrow.” She promises.

“Tomorrow.” You confirm, heading back to your car. Good god have you got some news for your friends.  _ It’s gonna be a spring wedding, definitely, _ you confirm on your drive back to the rented vacation home.  _ Definitely spring. _

 

The entire night you had felt restless, bouncing your leg while chatting with your friends over a small bonfire. You had told them about Leah immediately, and you couldn’t get the girl off your mind. You take out your phone, hesitating over her contact info. You close the app, instead going to instagram. You find her account fairly easily, but she only has five pictures posted. An old picture of her family, nature, more nature, more nature… And a picture of her looking tough surrounded by a group of big burly dudes, a giant motorcycle in the background. Her caption reads:  _ with the dogs and my hog. _ She’s squatted down but still clearly the focal point of the image and you smile at how badass she looks. You like the picture and bookmark it. You try not to look too giddy as she follows your account, but your friends see your reaction anyways.

“Are you messaging that Leah girl?”

“PLEASE say you have a picture of her!”

“We let you out of the house for one day and you find the love of your life, wow… The disrespect.” 

“Jesus Christ guys, I could just be laughing at a meme about Hozier, don’t assume!!” You laugh, lightly pushing away their advancing forms. “Fine, FINE, here.” You turn the phone towards them and they ooh and aah. 

“Can you ask her if her friends are single?” One of your friends asks. The rest of you sputter out laughing. You turn the phone screen off.

“There, happy?” You curl up into your chair in mock-anger, but you could never be mad at your friends for this, but they know that too.

“Extremely!” 

Your laughs die down a bit and you pick up a marshmallow and a skewer. The back of your neck prickles and you turn to face the woods, only to hear far-off rustling of leaves. _ Huh. Must’ve been a rabbit or something.  _ You feel calmer when you start roasting your marshmallow, your bouncing leg gone quiet.

 

You meet up with Leah at the minimart at exactly 10 o’clock, pulling up in your very-cool-for-a-nineteen-year-old minivan. You see her smile as you climb out with your camera gear.

“Hey.” She says casually, getting up from the bench. “I have a bag on my motorcycle if you wanna take that instead of your…” She pointedly looks at your minivan. “Top-of-the-line ride.”

“Laugh it up, Leah, your chuckles’ll end once you have to transport 6 people at once!” You follow Leah to her bike, carefully putting your camera bag and tripod into the side pouch.

“Have you ever had to do that?” She glances up and  _ wow  _ you forgot how beautiful her eyes are.

“Well- no. Not yet.” You concede. She rolls her eyes, but still smiles. 

“If all my friends find out you have a minivan there will be no end to the constant,” she puts on a mocking dude voice, puffing her chest out a bit, “‘can I have a ride? Can I have a ride?’” She relaxes back down, gracefully sitting atop her bike and strapping her helmet on. She gestures for you to join her.

“Uh, well, I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before. Do I have to get up a certain way?” You can feel your face go red in embarrassment, but that doesn’t change Leah’s stern-but-kind expression.

“Just throw one leg over and tuck your feet up. It’s like riding a bike but a thousand times easier, ‘cause you’re not the one steering.” She winks, handing you a helmet. You climb up less than half as gracefully as Leah did, but you get up nonetheless. You put your helmet on and put your arms around Leah loosely.

“Okay okay whatever, just go!” You say, not expecting the force at which she leaves the parking space. You let out an involuntary yelp and tighten your arms to a vice grip. She speeds down the roads with abandon, but with definite knowledge. You watch, terrified, as she avoids every single pothole in the road and gives a woop to a passing motorcyclist. The forest flashes past you dizzyingly and you can’t help but feel exhilarated at the wind in your face and being able to bury your face into Leah’s back. The trees seem to suddenly break away to open beach, and the ride is over shockingly soon. Leah parks her bike next to a tree and helps you off the bike. She takes off her helmet, shaking out her short hair.

“You ready, camera-girl?” She teases. You start to form a response, but realize that if you open your mouth all that would come out would be  _ “You’re really hot!” _ so you stay silent. You grab your camera stuff and start to mess with the settings, taking quick snapshots of the parking lot and Leah’s bike. 

“Wait wait wait, Leah, can you pose all cool in front of your bike? You look super badass right now.” You squat down a bit and make sure that only trees are in the background.

“As if I don’t look badass all the time, (y/n).” She smiles for a moment but puts on a stern, vaguely bitchy face. She leans against her bike handles and balances her helmet on her hips. Her other hand stays limp at her side, but completes the whole cool-but-uncaring vibe. She switches between staring off into the distance and pinning you down with a sharp look. You snap a few shots with some different settings, but eventually you get back up, legs jelly and SD card full of hot woman.

“Okay, time for cliffs!!” You bounce over to Leah, threading your left arm through her right. 

“Alright, calm down girlie, we’re going.” She drags you down by the shoreline, being nice enough to stop whenever you find something interesting enough to take a few pictures of. You manage to get some really cool wave shots, and when you turn to show Leah, her face is already right next to yours.

“O-oh, sorry I’ll back off.” You say in usual lesbian politeness- you were too used to making sure the straight girls around you never felt uncomfortable with your general presence, so you were used to creating invisible barriers. You of course knew that this was essentially a date, but your instincts didn’t know that. So you stammer and begin to pull away when Leah stops you.You glance up at her.

“This is a date, right?” She asks bluntly.

“Well, yeah, I just-” You struggle for a moment, trying to think of the right words. You sigh. “I’m just not used to everything being so… Reciprocated.” Her eyebrows draw inwards, concern lacing her features. Her concern quickly fades to mild anger.

“Anyone’d be an idiot not to see how beautiful and worthwhile you are, (y/n). Plus you’re sweet, kind,  _ and  _ short!” She shakes her head vaguely as if to clear her mind. She unlinks your arms but puts her hands on your upper arms to face you fully. “You’re the full package, and I’d really like to kiss you now.” Her face is sincere, and you laugh a little at the absurdity of the situation.

“I’d love nothing more.” You lean in a bit and let her close the gap. The kiss is innocent but you feel electricity crackle down your spine. You wrap your arms around her neck and lean into the kiss, feeling her arms circle your waist. You pull back for air and open the eyes that you didn’t even notice closing. You’re so close together that you’re breathing each other's air, but it feels right. You smile breathlessly, leaning your forehead against hers.

The ocean waves crash a few feet away, the air is chilly, and you feel perfectly at home in Leah Clearwater’s arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Leah's friends! Also holy shit, werewolves exist

As you’re leaving the beach hand-in-hand, Leah sighs in exasperation. 

“What’s up?” You ask, swinging your joined hands back and forth.

“My friends. They’ll only be jerks for a minute.” She turns her head to you sharply. “If they say they have embarrassing stories about me please say no.” You laugh and nod, bumping your shoulder against hers. A big muscled dude runs out from the trees-  _ why isn’t he wearing a shirt? _ \- and up to Leah. “Ugh, Jacob.”

“Hey Leah! So this is the special girl, huh?” He grins sharklike as Leah groans. “Hey, I’m Jacob. Leah here’s  _ bestie!” _ Jacob sticks his hand out, words oozing sarcasm.

“Hey Jacob, I’m (y/n). Why were you in the woods?”

“Okay great now that introductions are out of the way can you leave? Or do you have important news?” Leah starts dragging you back to her bike when more dudes come bounding out onto the beach, excited faces headed right towards Leah. “Oh shit!” She exclaims, turning to Jacob. “Did you tell them?”

“I had to!” He tries to act like he was powerless in his decision, his hands raised in mock helplessness, but his joy at what was transpiring made his efforts too transparent. You decide that you like Jacob.

“Leah, I  _ knew  _ it!” The next beef-dude says, approaching you both slowly, running a hand through his hair and smiling.

“Oh shut your fat mouth, Sam!” Leah bites. Sam (also shirtless) walks up to you and sticks out his hand. 

“Hi, Sam Uley. Leah’s boyfriend before she realized she was a huge lesbian.” He seems proud of his title, and you decide that you like Sam too. He introduces you to the other giant shirtless dudes, pointing out each of them and giving their names. You try to remember them all, but hope that they’ll be nice and remind you a few times.

“Okay! Okay cool, what are you guys doing over here anyway?” Leah asks, unravelling her hand from your grasp to wrap her arm around your shoulders.

“Some of us were on patrol but when we heard you were over here, well… We all had to stop by!” The grocery store kid- Quil- says. “Have you told her about the whole were-”

“NO, Quil, I have not. Shut the fuck up.” Leah grits out. You look around at Leah’s friends in confusion.

“The what thing?” You chuckle awkwardly as the group of burly dudes try to act as small as they possibly can. “It can’t be that bad, right?”

“No, baby it’s not  _ bad, _ it’s just, ah, odd.” You’re momentarily distracted by her use of a pet name but latch onto the whole  _ ‘odd’ _ part.

“Okaaaay, well if it’s not weird then you can tell me, right?” You look back and forth from Leah to her friends. Finally, you come up with a solution. “Fine, well if you won’t will tell me willingly, I’ll just have to guilt one of your friends into telling me.” Leah looks down at you, scandalized but proud.

“Fine, let’s see who you pick. Choose wisely.” She smiles, thinking you would go for Jacob and try to guilt him. But what she doesn’t know is that you can read people pretty well, and it’s usually the loudmouth teens that are the most nervous and loose-lipped. You duck out from Leah’s grasp (a sad price to pay for getting one over her) and walk right up to the most anxious of the group. 

“Hey Quil! Long time no see!” You say sweetly, smacking him hard on the shoulder. “How’s that job treatin’ ya?” You dig your fingernails in a little and hold eye contact.

“Oh you know, same old same old.” He says, doing a very valiant job at holding your intense eye contact. 

“So, Quil.” You detach your hand from his shoulder, stepping a few paces back. “What’s the big secret I’m missing out on?” You smile politely, tilting your head. “C’mon Quil, Everyone wants to know!” You look around to see the rest of the boys watching Leah, a focused expression on her face and her hand on her chin. Analyzing your methods. You turn back to Quil.

“C’mon man, it’s chilly out here! It would be so much easier if you just told me and then we could all go home and get some hot chocolate or something!” You watch him take a breath. “There we go, man. It’s not that hard, like, it seems like I’d find out anyways from what Leah’s told me.”

Quil opens his mouth and starts to say something when Leah quickly yells over him. “We’re shape-shifters!” You turn slowly, a confused smile on your face.

“Fuckin’ what?” You glance around, really preparing yourself for Ashton Kutcher to take himself out of prank’d retirement to jump out from behind a piece of driftwood.

“Like werewolves. I know it sounds stupid but it’s true!” She asserts.

“Can I get an example?” You poke her shoulder. “Like can you turn right now?”

“Yes, technically, but since these big dumbasses are right here anyways I’ll let them do it.” She shoos Quil away. “Go into the woods or something, Quil. Thanks for being a snitch.” You laugh, prying her fingers open so you can hold her hand again. You look towards the woods as Quil enters, a few seconds pass, and a dark brown wolf comes galloping out.

“Holy shit what the fuck-” You say, stumbling backwards. Leah steadies you, bringing you in against her side. “Okay wait is that actually-? You guys are fucking with me.” You stare down the other men, not seeing any trace of humor. The wolf walks up to you slowly, dipping its head down so you can pet it. You reach out a trembling hand and pet it’s head gently. “Holy shit. What the fuck. This is Quil?”

“Yeah. He can understand you, if you wanna ask him to do something to prove it’s really him.” Leah explains. You glance at the other maybe-wolves and if anything, they look more surprised at Leah’s kindness than the wolf standing in front of you.

“So uh… Quil. Can I climb on your back?” You hear Jacob laugh loudly as Quil sits low enough for you to climb him. Leah helps you up and lets go of you as you get settled. “So… How fast can you go?” You pat the side of his neck and brace inwards, still not quite ready. “WOAH-” You yelp. Quil speeds off down the beach, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. You laugh wildly and hang on tight as Quil makes a quick turn and heads back to the group. He runs a few circles around the other guys as you woop. Jacob sticks out a hand and you high-five him before Quil slows down again, laying down next to Leah.

“How did I know that you were going to ask that?” Leah says, reaching up to fix your hair and help you down.

“Who  _ wouldn’t _ want to ride a wolf around like a horse if they got a chance?” You laugh breathlessly, turning back to Quil. “Oh, thanks man. That was cool!” You give a thumbs up as he bounds back into the woods, presumably to change back. “So can all of you do that?” You look around as they all nod. “That… Is so fucking cool!! You guys just get to run around the woods and stuff? AND be all jacked? How dope is that!” You lace your fingers with Leah’s again, swinging your hands absentmindedly.

“I guess it’s pretty ok… Most of the time.” Leah answers. You turn to her, faux-scandalized. “Getting burrs and pine needles in your fur  _ sucks. _ ” She raises her eyebrows, unimpressed. You nod and make a noise of understanding.

“Well!” Sam interrupts, clapping his hands together. “Now that you know, you can hang out with the rest of us.” He looks over at Leah mischievously. “We’ve got a lotta stories about little Lee-Lee over here if you ever want any.”

“Fuck off Sam!” She scoffs, dragging you back to her bike. The rest of the wolves don’t follow, thankfully. You peer over your shoulder and wave to them, watching them run back into the trees. You reach Leah’s bike and start to put your camera things back into the side pocket when you turn to her.

“Y’know, I really would like to hear about what you were like, Leah. I can bring my friends and they can tell stories about me, if that makes the playing field more even.” You smile up at her sweetly and lean into her space. “I’ll tell you embarrassing stories from middle school~!” You finally see a smile tease at the edge of her mouth as she pushes you away lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I would really like to know more about my imprint.” She freezes. “Shit.”

“Your what?” You tilt her head towards yours. “Is this some wolf thing?” You pout a bit and wait for her to answer.

“Uh. Yeah. I just don’t want to freak you out, (y/n).” You can tell she’s been betrayed before for being so open by her nervousness. You vow to hurt whoever made her think that being vulnerable was a bad thing.

“Leah, I just saw a teenage boy turn into a wolf. I think I’m fine.” You take a slow, steadying breath, pulling her head down to yours to rest your foreheads together. 

“Fine…” She groans uncomfortably, but still wraps her arms around your waist. “Imprinting is something shape-shifters do when we find what the universe deems as  _ the one _ .” She puts heavy, sarcastic emphasis on  _ the one _ . “As soon as we lock eyes with the person we’re supposed to be with, we imprint on them. Usually the bond is romantic, but it doesn’t have to. All that’s really necessary is that the people stay close.” Leah rubs her nose against your own. “Which I know is going to be a problem, since you’re only here on vacation.” You can feel her mood sour as she holds you tighter.

“You know… I can always move.” You pause. “Or you can move with me.” You feel Leah relax beneath you a little bit, and you press a light kiss to her lips. “We’ll figure this out together, yeah? You and me against the world.” 

You stand there a few moments longer, perfectly comfortable in each other’s arms. You would have a future together, that much you would bet on. You would just have to make sure to bother Leah with a kiss every day- anything to see her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm in love with Leah and if that isn't blatantly obvious idk what is. Also you can really tell I projected on this, but it's fine,,,,, we love projecting in this house
> 
>  
> 
> pls leave a comment and join me on tumblr! I'm stairswarning both there and here :-)


End file.
